warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen
Hallo, willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier kannst du eine Nachricht hinterlassen oder dich an mich wenden, falls du eine Frage zum Wiki hast. Aber bitte beachtet: Fragen zum Thema, wann neue Vorlagen erscheinen, werden ignoriert! 20:04, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *Archiv 1 Bramblestars Storm Woher weißst du denn schon so viel über das Buch? Hast du es schon irgendwo eher bekommen? Ich bin nur schon ganz scharf auf das buch^^; 18:37, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Character art Bewertung Müssen wir ein Character art eigentlich immer wieder mit "Dafür" bewerten wenn es nochmal eine änderung durch gemacht hat? 20:29, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Stammbäume Dürfen wir Stammbäume erstellen die noch fehlen? 09:09, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Tautropfen! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du für mich meine Katze Nachtgeflüster malen kannst( Vorlage ausmalen, shaden,...). Mein Computer spinnt und ich kann nicht malen. Es wäre echt nett. Danke im Vorraus. Das Aussehen der Katze steht auf meiner Seite. 19:53, 12. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wichtig! In dem Buch der Geheime Blick steht doch das Graustreif stumpfes Fell hat? Es wird beschrieben als es zur Entscheidung kommt wer nun Zweiter Anführer wird, Graustreif oder Brombeerkralle. Ich habe bei Graustreif jetzt eingetragen das er stumpfes Fell hat, weiß aber nicht wie man Referenzen einfügt! Kannst du mir erklären wie das geht? Das wäre nett! 06:39, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, stimmt :( Ich möchte gerne etwas finden was zur Beschreibung passt, finde meistens aber nichts :( Die anderen Benutzer finden alles vor mir! 11:35, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Antw: Gefährten Contest Hi Tau, tut mir Leid für die späte Antwort, ich habe erst vorhin gemerkt das ich eine Nachricht auf meiner Diski erhalten habe, und bin nebenbei noch ein bisschen gestresst. Hier ist die nächste Gruppe: Gruppe 5: Vipernzahn - Frischbrise Mausefell - Langschweif Graustreif - Millie Farnpelz - Ampferschweif Ziegensturm - Blattstern Krähenfeder - Blattsee Flammenschweif (Diskussion) 21:16, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich... Ich bin täglich im Wiki und wollte fragen... ob ich zum Chat - Moderator werden kann, gleich? 14:41, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Naja Weil ich jeden Tag im Chat bin, und weil ich versuche fair zu handeln. 15:39, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Tautropfen. Ich habe gesehen das du einige Viedeos hochgeladen hast und wollte Fragen wie das geht. Wenn du antwortest wäre ich dir echt dankbar! Krallenclan Bearbeitung Hey Tau, kurze Frage, why hast du meine Bearbeitung bei Silberfluss rückgängig gemacht, das Zitat war da doppelt und ist da jetzt wieder zweimal! Lg 16:45, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Character Art Disskussionsseite Hallo^^ Koralle und ich würden gerne wissen, wann die CA-Seite wieder geleert wird. Lg, 10:39, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Programm Hi Tau, Ich wollte dich fragen was du für ein programm benutzt, ich benutze gimp aber bei dir sind die konturen viel stärker und die muster sind viel feiner! Wenn du antwortest würde mich das freuen! Bye Krallenclan (Diskussion) 16:13, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Charakter Art Könntest du bitte, alle meine Beiträge auf der Diskussions Charakter Artseite löschen? Danke! LG Heidi 09:51, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Charakter Art Ich meine damit meine Bilder auf der Seite :-) Meine Bilder kriege ich einfach nicht gut genug hin ^^ 07:23, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Zu Re Beim nächstem Mal, werde ich versuchen den Tipps zu folgen. 17:11, 25. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hay Tau,ich hab eine Frage, ich habe gesehn das die Codes der Signaturen wirklich echt schlimm sind (meine gehört dazu,ich weiß xD) und ich wollte mal fragen wie du das gemacht hast,weil deine ist ja auch was aufweniger aber wenn man bei die schaut steht da immer nur: Sig oder sowas,und bei mir erscheint immer der Code,wie kann man den denn ändern? Also das der so kurz wird? Lg 07:36, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Achso okay :) Und wegen den Zitaten,Aki und Wind meinten letztes mal das die Zitate etwas über den Charakter aussagen sollen,deshalb hatte ich die entfehrnt (also die,die nichts aussagten). 20:23, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Eher auf eigene Faust. Hast dus schon rückgängig gemacht? Sonst mach ich das jetzt,es war ja falsch xD 21:08, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ok iCH melde mich bei dir wenn ich eine Frage habe. :-) (Eichhornschweif grüny (Diskussion) 17:38, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC)) Benötigte CAs Hallo Tau :) ich melde mich mal aus der Versenkung wieder :D ich bin noch nicht sicher für wie lange ich wieder hier mitarbeiten werde aber ich versuche jetzt mal ein paar meiner CAs zu ergänzen etc. :) Naja jedenfalls habe ich mich deshalb mal auf der Seite für die benötigten CAs umgesehen und da sind mir zwei Sachen aufgefallen: Zum einen steht beim Charakter Karotte, dass ich von ihm die alt. Version machen müsste, was nicht stimmt denn ich habe ihn gar nicht gemacht ô.O wenn ich das richtig sehe ist er von Smaragdauge... und zum anderen steht bei Rotkehlchenflug, dass ich die Jungen- und Schülerversion machen müsste, allerdings bräuchte er entsprechende Unbekannt-Vorlagen... Nun ja also dann liebe Grüße 13:22, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Heyho ich bin's nochmal ;) ich wollte nur mal fragen ob du die Nachricht hier überlesen hast oder ob du es momentan mit gutem Grund ignorierst :D und nebenbei wollte ich fragen wann das CA mal bereinigt wird :) Sorry wenn ich nerve und GLG 13:44, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Gutiduti dankeeschöön und kein Problem dass du mich überlesen hast deswegen hab ich ja nachgefragt ;) 13:54, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bild löschen Hey Tau (: kannst du bitte einmal löschen, da es dem englischen Wiki gehört und deshalb hier nich sein darf. Liebe Grüße, 16:11, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Frage Hay Taui,ich hab eine Frage und zwar wollte ich versuchen auf meiner Disc. die Nachichten in 2013 und 2014 zu Teilen. Es gibt ja bei den einzehlnen WaCa bücher immer diese Unterteilungen in Charakterliste,Kapitlenotiz und so weiter,ich wollte das gerne auch so machen aber dann halt nur mit 2013 und 2014. Ich habe mir den Code angesehn aber man muss ja dann alles von der ersten bis zur letzten Nachicht 2013 in einen "link" zusammen fassen und den dann da einfügen. Bzw. man braucht den link einer Seite und schreibt hinter den Strich,dass was man sehen soll. So und nun zur Frage,weißt du vllt wie ich das anstellen könnte? Hier ist mal der Code damit du weißt was ich meine: SeitenName|Das was man später sieht SeitenName|Das was man später sieht Vllt kannst du mir ja helfen c: Lg 15:11, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auf die Seite muss ich dann die Nachichten einfügen oder? xD Achso und danke :3 16:53, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Applefrost, Shyheart (der Name ist echt beleidigend, immerhin nicht Shyclaw, aber trotzdem?!) und ihr Geschwisterkind, dessen Name mir entfallen ist, in SB Du hast ma' wieder die Ehre, von Wind belästigt zu werden mit folgender Frage: Sollen alle drei Katzen jetzt schon einen Auftrittstext von SB im Artikel bekommen? Schließlich wird nur eine Tochter erwähnt (>>they ha da daughter and she had a son<< oder so...), man weiß also nicht, wer der drei Hübschen diese Tochter ist. Ist jetzt erwünscht, bei ihren SB-Auftritten überall "Nachwuchs X ist möglicherweise die Mutter von Muschelherz, die Ahornschatten gegenüber Streifenstern, wenn auch nicht namentlich, erwähnt." zu schreiben? MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 09:41, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) CA ablehnen Hay Taui, ich hab eine Frage,und zwar wollte ich gerne alle meine CAs ablehnen lassen die bis jz im CA sind. Ich finde einfach keine Zeit mehr um sie regelmäßig zu überarbeiten :) Es würde mich freuen wenn das klappt, Benutzer:Smaragdbeer/Sig 15:42, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi Tau (: hat das einen Sinn, dass auf den Seiten Begriffe und Clan Sprache so ziemlich das gleiche steht? Kommt mir iwie son bisschen doppelt gemoppelt vor^^ Lg 16:51, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Krähe sein Vater Wind strikes again. Na ja, im Warriors Wiki bin ich Bbuns Talkpage auf einen Post gestoßen, wo steht, dass Dead Crows Vater Ist. Zuverlässig/seriös? Siehe hier: Bbuns Talkpage (ganz unten) Lionblaze Hey Tau, Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du's schon mitbekommen hast, aber ich und Topas hätten da ne Frage wegen Lionblaze und einem ihrer Character Arts ^^ Lionblaze wird ja mit einem buschigen Schweif beschrieben, so wie Squirrelflight, nur hat sie auch einen längeren Schweif, und jetzt steht gerade zur Debatte, ob der Schweif bearbeitet werden soll, wenn er als buschig beschrieben wird. Wir hoffen auf baldige Aufklärung :) Liebste Grüße ~ 18:48, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Okay, dann werde ich das so an Topas weiter geben. Und das Weiße in seinem Gesicht werde ich auch entfernen, aber die Tigerung werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ändern, weil sie mir während dem Malen echt den letzten Nerv geraubt hat xDD Liebste Grüße ~ 19:30, 2. Nov. 2014 (UTC) P.S. Ich freu mich auch wieder da zu sein :) Meine CA's Hallöle :) na schon genervt davon dass ich wieder da bin xD haha^^ naja erstmal danke für die Aufklärung mit dem buschigen Schweif ich hatte schon Angst :D jedenfalls stellen sich mir mal wieder ein paar Fragen zu den Versionen von meinen CA's :) 1. Boulder: Unter den Benötigten CA's steht, dass er eine alternative Kriegerversion von CotC braucht, aber eigentlich hatte ich mich mit seiner normalen Version an dem Bild auf seiner Seite orientiert (welches doch das aus CotC ist oder?) und dann muss ich ja auch noch eine Mangaversion von ihm machen aus TRoS und irgendwie bilde ich mir ein dass ich irgendwann mal ein Bild aus dem Manga hatte aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich das gesehen habe auf seiner Seite ist ja keins, weißt du wo ich das im Internet irgendwo finden könnte? 2. Percy: Ich bin verwirrt von den vielen Versionen die ich machen soll weil ich verstehe das jetzt so dass er folgende Streuner-Versionen braucht: 1. zerzaust ohne Auge, 2. zerzaust mit Auge, 3. nicht zerzaust mit Auge und 4. nicht zerzaust ohne Auge aber ich verstehe nicht wieso er scheinbar erst glattes Fell hat, dann zerzaustes Fell bekommt, dann sein Auge verliert und dann wieder glattes Fell bekommt dieser Sinn erschließt sich mir nicht.. Naja eigentlich will ich nur wissen ob er wirklich alle vier Versionen braucht^^ Gut.. hmm ich denke das ist vorerst alles aber freu dich nicht zu früh ich könnte hinter jeder Ecke auf dich warten um dich wieder zu überfallen ;) LG 18:35, 3. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Dankö das du mich gehilft hast ;) Ich frage dich auch nie wieder was (in den nächsten 7 Tagen xD) 15:14, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) VisualSch**ß OMG DAAAANKE DU BIST MEINE RETTUNG*-*!!! Dieser verdammter editor war ja mal sowas von zum kotzen -.- DankeDankeDanke :))))) Erinner mich dran dich bei Gelegenheit heilig zu sprechen :P haha^^ ganz wundervollste Grüße von ~ 16:44, 12. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Socke Hallöche Tau :) mal wieder ich xD ich wollte eigentlich nur mal wissen wieso Coriander nicht Sockes Gefährtin ist.. ich hab zwar BS nicht aber im E-W ist doch eigentlich eine Referenz dafür, dass die beiden Gefährten sind.. ich frage nur weil ich mich gekränkt fühle dass du meine Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht hast :P *srz* haha^^ nein im Ernst jetzt ich bin neugierig :D 17:38, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ok alles klar danke für die Antwort wie gesagt hat mich nur interessiert :D 12:39, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bramblestars Storm Hallo Tautropfen, ich habe gesehen, dass du den Abschnitt Zusammenfassung von Bramblestars Storm bearbeitet hast. Darunter hast du auch geschrieben, dass , jedoch kann ich mich kaum an dieser Stelle erinnern, das Buch habe ich aber gelesen und bin mir sicher, dass diese Stelle nicht vorkommt. Dennoch kann es sein, dass ich unter Gedächtnisschwund leide und möchte dich fragen, auf welcher Seite das denn ist oder wo es ungefähr steht. Ansonsten lese ich das Buch nochmals. Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir. Danke im Vorraus! Herzliche Grüße, --Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 07:31, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Prophezeiungen und Zeichen Hallo^^ Ich bin mir bei einer Sache etwas unsicher und wolle mal fragen. In Der geheime Blick trifft Rindengesicht am Mondsee in einem Traum auf Riesenstern, der ihn vor Hunden warnt. Kommt so etwas auch mit auf die Seite? Und ist dass dann eine Prophezeiung oder ein Zeichen? 11:01, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Moorkralles Eltern Ich habe mir die Quelle angesehen die für Ryestalk und Shrewclaw als Eltern von Moorkralle angegeben ist. Aber in der Quelle wird gar nicht gesagt, dass sie seine Eltern sind. Ein Fan fragt dies zwar, aber Kate antwortet nicht darauf. Ist das jetzt ein Fehler? Oder gibt es noch eine andere Quelle? 21:28, 2. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Tau, ich habe gerade gesehen das Wassersturm11 Bilder von dir, Tiniwiniwo, Habichtfang und Mondkralle auf sein Profil gestellt hat. Außerdem hat er/sie das Bild von Tiniwiniwo als Avatar genommen.. Ich wollte dir das nur mitteilen. ;) LG 21:09, 13. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Ah ich hab den "fehler" gefunden! Bei der Quelle ist Seite 2 der Kommentare eingegeben, die Aussage steht aber auf Seite 1^^ Danke für den Hinweis! 09:47, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Mangas Hallo^^ Ich habe schon mehrere Comic Schriftarten runtergeladen, bei diesen fehlen aber immer ä ü ö und ß, welche in den Comics sehr oft benötigt werden. Wenn du eine findest, in der diese Buchstaben vorhanden sind, sag mir bitte bescheid und gib mir den Link. 15:57, 13. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Verweise-Seiten Hallo Tau! Ich wollte mich gerne mal ein wenig an die Verweisseiten zu den Büchern machen, da dort ja noch viel fehlt. Nun wollte ich dich aber erstmal fragen, was ich dort beachten muss. Wäre lieb wenn du mir das wichtigeste sagen könntest. Lg 18:35, 26. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Tauli<3 Meine allerliebste Tau, Verrückt, vor ein paar Tagen hab ich dir urplötzlich auf Skype geschrieben dass ich endlich einen neuen Laptop hab und wieder kommen kann - und das ist auch so! Jetzt zieht mir aber die Schule wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung (apropos Rechnung.. da sind wir bei meinem Hauptproblem). Ich hab nur noch bis Ende Mai Schule, das bedeutet meine hässlichen Lehrer fetzen die Prüfungen alle in April und März. Trotz allem werde ich versuchen so viel wie möglich auf Skype zu kommen! Spätestens ab Mai wird es dann besser werden. Ab 1. Juni werde ich außerdem anfangen in einer Küche zu arbeiten, Pflichtpraktikum, das bedeutet: keine Schule, ich hab mehr Zeit (muss zwar 8 Stunden am Tag in der Küche stehen aber who cares xD) Ich hab gerade so an alte Zeiten gedacht und musste anfangen zu weinen weil ich dich so unendlich viel liebe und dich niemals, niemals vergessen hab und dich auch niemals vergessen kann. Weißt du noch wie ich gesagt habe, sobald ich den Führerschein hab hol ich euch alle ab? Diese Idee lebt immernoch in mir, und ich habe in ein paar Monaten meinen Führerschein. (Eigentlich krass wie schnell die Zeit vergeht o.o) Ach übrigens, trotz der langen Kontaktpause hab ich mich 0 verändert, auch wenn es so scheinen mag, das versprech ich dir. Du warst immer mein Vorbild, was Rebellion gegen das System angeht und dafür will ich dir danken. Bis ganz ganz ganz ganz bald! Ich liebe líebe liebe dich <3 19:45, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Wegen dem Kopieren.... Jap, das mit dem Abmalen war wirklich eine dumme Idee. Und zwar darum: thumb|360px|Halbe Stunde hab ich gebraucht, mehr nicht. Im Nachinein bin ich froh, dass du mir 'in den Hintern getreten' (nicht bös gemeint, ich kann nur nicht anders ausdrücken) hast. Und wenn mir jemand schreibt, dass ich aufhören soll fremde Bilder abzumalen und mir dabei gesagt wird, dass die Kopien billig sind, dann fasse ich letzteres als Beleidigung auf.^^ Einen schönen guten Morgen noch^^ Blood Kurze Kontrolle^^ Ich habe mich jetzt mal an den Prolog von In die Wildnis gemacht. http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/In_die_Wildnis/Prolog . Kannst du nochmal schauen ob es so ok ist? Dann mache ich weiter :) 16:04, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : Ich habe nur die E-Book versionen der ENglsichen bücher. UNd blöder weise sind da nur Positionen und keine Seitenzahlen angegeben. Kannst du die vielleicht wenn du zeit hast ergänzen? Das geht ja schnell. Okay dann werde ich mal nicht übergenau^^ Und dann leg ich mal los mit Kapitel eins :D 16:47, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry, aber ich denke, das es sich trotzdem lohnt wenn ich da helfe. Die Seitenzahlen sind ja zum Glück nicht die größte Arbeit. Nachdem Ich in die Wildnis Fertig habe, werde ich mich an BP und SB machen. 11:24, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Der Sonnenpfad Leseprobe Hallo Tau, sag mal wo hast du die Infos zu Der Sonnenpfad? Ich hab schon im Internet gesucht, aber nichts gefunden. LG 14:33, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Namen Gleitender Habicht war auf der ersten Seite der Leseprobe. Ich habe eine Frage bezüglich der Namen von Lilienjunges und Schneejunges, da die beiden Junge haben werden, wäre es sicher besser die beiden in den Familienlisten als Lilyheart und Snowbush aufzulisten bzw. auch ihre Geschwister mit aktuellem Namen. Was ist deine Meinung dazu? - 12:52, 29. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Oh man :'DDD Ups :'D Danke für die Info :'D 13:03, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ja ein wenig :'D Naja hat ja nicht soo lang gedauert xD 13:05, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Fleckchen Hallo Tau, könntest du für mich vielleicht noch mal nachschauen, ob Fleckchen im Manga in bei der hinzugefügten Referenz wirklich ein schwarz-weißes Fell hat, bzw. ob er so durch Aussagen beschrieben ist? Wir wissen ja leider sehr wenig über die wirklichen Farben im Manga wenn er nicht gerade farbig dargestellt ist. Ich würde das gern wissen bevor ich dies Vicky frage. LG 07:30, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Mangabilder Alles klar Tau^^ Dann schau ich mal ob ich Vicky fragen kann :) 14:38, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) hallo Tautropfen! Erstmal danke für deinen beitrag bei meiner Diskussion! Aber ich hätte da eine frage. Wieso machst du alles rückgängig, was ich bearbeitet habe? Ich gebe zu, dass ich bei einigen einen kleinen Fehler gemacht habe, aber bei Grauteich z.B habe ich nur den Fehler im Zeilenumbruch korrigiert, da Nebelstern eindeutig nicht Grauteichs Ziehsohn ist. LG Kaktuswind Kaktuswind (Diskussion) 11:30, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Achso! Danke! Das mit den engsten Familienmitgliedrn ist mir später auch aufgefallen. Vielen Dank! :) Bild Hi, Tau :))) Hoffe dir geht es gut und du lebst fleißig vor dich hin xD :P Mir ist da was sau Blödes passiert^^ Ich hab wohl irgendwann mal den Dateinamen von Datei:Mudfur.HS.byTopas.png intern auf geändert und das jetzt leider zuerst unter dem falschen Namen hoch geladen :D Könntest du letztere Version löschen:)? Wäre super ;)) Schon mal Danke und LG 15:27, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Patrouillen und Große Versammlung Edit: Hat sich erledigt, Aki ist doch da :) 16:47, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Benennung der Emoticons für den Chat Hallo Tau, Wir haben gerade im Chat über die Codes für die Emoticons diskutiert und sind der Meinung, dass die Emoticons für bestimmte Charaktere nicht "doof" oder "Clear Arsch" genannt werden sollten, da uns das erstens sehr kindisch vorkommt und zweitens die Meinung einzelner Personen ausdrückt und sich daher die, die eine andere Meinung zu den dargestellten Charakteren haben könnten, dadurch angegriffen/beleidigt fühlen könnten. Des Weiteren verstehen wir auch den Sinn von "Stare", "Serious" und "Rufkm" bei Mapleshade's Emoticon nicht und würden gerne wissen, warum sie dort stehen. Daher bitten wir dich und die anderen Admins darum, darüber nachzudenken, die oben genannten Ausdrücke von der Emoticon-Seite zu entfernen. Viele Grüße, 22:57, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Frage zu einem Character Art:) Hallo! :) Ich wusste leider nicht so ganz wen ich wegen meinem Belangen fragen sollte, aber ich hoffe es ist nicht störend, dass ich jetzt dich frage. �� Also meine Frage bezieht sich auf das Character Art der Mangaversion von Pechkralle, ich habe diese nämlich gerade zur Diskussion auf der entsprechenden Character Art Seite stehen. Auf der Diskussionsseite von Pechkralle steht, dass die Mangaversion verbessert und um eine hellere Schnauze ergänzt werden muss. Ich sehe auf dem Bild aus ihrem Artikel aber nirgens eine helle Schnauze (lediglich hellere umrandete Augen) und habe auch nicht den Manga zur Hand um nachzugucken. �� Ich wollte dich einfach fragen, was man sich unter dieser helleren Schnauze vorstellen soll oder ob damit allgemein die helleren Stellen in ihrem Gesicht gemeint sind (also die Augenumrandung)? Wenn du mir weiterhelfen könntest, wie ich die Mangaversion umsetzen soll, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar :)) Liebe Grüße - 22:10, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Okay, dann ist ja gut :D :) Und vielen Dank für die Antwort:P Liebe Grüße nochmals ^_^ - 21:57, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Bildbeschreibung Hi^^ Aki hat mich damit beauftragt, zu den Bildern aus Büchern die Beschreibung auszufüllen. Nun habe ich hier zwei Bilder, von denen ich nicht rausfinden kann wo sie herkommen! Diese hier: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Bluestar.jpg http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Sandsturm.jpg . Ich weiß, das dies die Bilder sind die eigentlich über den kapiteln in Staffel 1 Stehen. Aber diese Beiden sind ja collorierte Versionen. Weißt du wo die herkommen? Hat die ein Fan colouriert oder gibts da ne offizielle Quelle? Hoffe du kannst mir helfen^^ 10:46, 29. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Edit: Wir habens gefunden^^ 11:19, 29. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Stammbaum mit Spoiler Hi Tau! Nur ne kurze Frage: Manchmal wenn eine Seite komplett ein Spoiler ist, verschiebt ja der Stammbaum unten die ganze Seite wie hier Cloverfoot. Soll man den Stammbaum dann wieder entfernen, oder es so lassen? 09:18, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Mottled Hi Tau! Ich hab mal Kate gefragt, wie sie sich "Mottled" vorstellt, weil da ja in der beschreibung immer "gefleckt oder gesprenkelt" steht! Hier ist ihre antwort http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/path-of-stars-spoiler-page/comment-page-11/#comment-219987. Hoffe das war okay! Kann ich es bei den betreffenden Katzen in gesprenkelt ändern? 15:42, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Falscher Name (Schäm) Ich hab die Datei hier Datei:Wölkchen.png falsch benannt O.O Kannst du sie in Eiszapfen.png umbenennen bitte? 20:00, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Ich bin einfach grade dabei, die Mangabilder zu bearbeiten, und da haben die auch dazu gehört. Und falls wir doch mal rausfinden, wer wer ist, dann sind die Bilder wenigstens schon fertig ^^ 10:04, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Shadingvorgaben Heyho Tau :) *wink* ich nerve mal wieder xD ich würde mich gerne mal zu den Shadingvorgaben äußern... *silence* ... okay eigentlich geht es nur um die des Schülers :'D Ich verstehe einfach nicht wie sein Schweif auf der Betrachterseite rechts hell sein kann, wenn die Belichtung von links oben kommt :( Das macht einfach für mich gar keinen Sinn! Würdest du mir das physikalisch bitte erklären :PP Wäre super xD GLG ~ 14:54, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für die Erklärung :) 16:29, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC)